The purpose of this study is to correlate levels of tissue DHT in patients with previously untreated Stage D prostate cancer with initial response to anti-androgen therapy, duration of remission and ultimate survival time. DHT is a specific marker in androgen-dependent tissues which depends upon substrate T 5 alpha-reductase, 3 oxidoreductase and cytosol receptor; the levels of tissue DHT represent the net effect of all of these factors. It is our thesis that patients with intact biochemical pathways for the mediation of intracellular androgen action will have higher DHT levels than those with anaplastic tumors who may lack one or more of these biochemical determinants of androgen mediated action. In addition we will measure androgen-dependent enzymes which represent translational protein markers for the intactness of the androgen mediated intracellular pathway. These include prostatic acid phosphatase and alkaline phosphatase. In addition we will continue to evaluate the level of cytosol and nuclear androgen receptor as markers for predicting response to therapy and survival. Thus far, there does not appear to be a significant correlation between nuclear or cytosol receptor levels and tissue DHT levels.